Kate Evans and the Hogwarts Experience
by HarryHarriet
Summary: What happens when a wild, gutsy, american girl comes to Hogwarts? A whole lot of romance, action, and chaos. Lots of interesting Slashy stuff to come, but I won't tell you about it yet . . .it'd ruin the fun! Read and Review please!
1. New Student

Disclaimer: As you all know, JKR owns all this. Well, most of it anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is my attempt at a fan fic. Horrible. Yeah. Yay for me!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is. All of its students say that. Expect of course for Draco Malfoy, who would much rather be in Durmstang, damn little git. But would a girl from another school, another country, another continent even, say the same? In a new school, surrounded by people who spoke differently than she did, acted differently than what she was used to? Would she say that it was the best place she had ever been to?  
  
You be she would.  
  
Kate Evans is a transfer to Hogwarts from Salem Academy in Salem, Massachusetts. The United States. An American girl surrounded by Irish, Scots, British, and other European natives. Most American girls would practically pee in their oh-so-tight pants at the very thought. Kate didn't. Kate had run up to her room and packed everything the second her parents even suggested the idea. Because Kate is just that kind of girl.  
  
"Before the sorting takes place, I have an announcement to make. Among our many new first years of this school year, we have another new young witch to welcome." Albus Dumbledore announced to the waiting Great Hall. "Please put your hands in the air for Miss Kate Evans!"  
  
At this the lights in the Great Hall disappeared and out of nowhere, strobe lights began to flash and wave. The doors to the hall opened and in came Kate, walking down the aisle like a superstar.  
  
Okay so cut the strobe lights, the music, and the hands in the air. What Albus Dumbledore really said was: "Please give a warm welcome to our new 6th year, Kate Evans!" But she really did walk down the aisle like a superstar.  
  
Quite a few heads turned as Kate walked down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. And quite a few whispers and murmurs swept through the Great Hall. This girl was not your ordinary Hogwarts student. This girl was wild.  
  
Kate wasn't wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She had been given one, oh yes, but had chosen not to wear it. Instead she was wearing long, black cargo pants with flames coming up from the bottoms. They were pulled down as low as she could make them go on her hips - but not really ghetto style. They weren't pulled down far enough to "expose" anything, just far enough to annoy the teachers - a trick she had learned at her old school. Her shirt was a small, short sleeved belly shirt, black like her pants, with a vibrant green frog printed on it. Her hair was long, shiny, curly, and a deep chestnut color. And on top of all that she was sporting a dark blue baseball cap, with a large red letter B on it. This girl was the height of crazy.  
  
As Kate reached the teachers' table, the murmuring had grown to a dull roar. This didn't faze the girl though, and she sat with the sorting hat on her head as if it was a daily routine for her. The whole Great Hall - save the first years and Kate - knew exactly what was happening as Kate murmured under her breath to the hat. This was the sorting ceremony and the old patched hat was deciding which of the four Hogwarts houses she should be placed in.  
  
"Hmmm, yo dat's interestin' sista, very interestin' . . ." a small voice said in her ear.  
"You got a problem with my brain there, hat boy?" Kate responded indignantly.  
  
"Watch it peewee, I'm determining your future here."  
  
"Watch who you're calling peewee."  
  
"Hmmm, the mouth of a Slytherin but the mind of a Gryffindor . . ." The hat mused.  
  
"Any houses called Slythindor?"  
  
"Don't you make no fun of mah foundah's white gal." Kate was beginning to wonder whether the hat was supposed to sound ghetto or not.  
  
"Weeeeeeelllllllll," drawled the hat. "I see some big ass problems with Slytherin in your future so we'll just put you in GRYFFINDOR."  
  
"About time," Kate mumbled as she stood up.  
  
"Peace mah sista." The hat responded.  
  
"Oh and Miss Evans . . ." Dumbledore called her back as she headed to her new house table. "Tomorrow, just a little more of your school uniform." He smiled.  
  
Kate Evans slipped into an empty seat at the Gryffindor to scattered applause, and reached deep into one of her cargo pockets, pulling out a black pointed wizard's hat like the rest of the Hogwarts students were wearing. She carefully placed it on top of her head then on top of the hat went her baseball cap. Dumbledore grinned and winked at her.  
  
"But what about the sorting hat's song?" Lavender Brown whispered.  
  
"Aw, shit yo! I forgot mah song!" The hat shouted, perhaps having heard Lavender.  
  
"Since when has the hat been ghetto?" Someone whispered.  
  
"I - " But that was the only response managed before the hat burst into song.  
  
"Yo yo, mutha fuuuuucccccccka,  
  
Now don't chu be no sucka.  
Cause I'm da sorting hat hea,  
And I gots ta say,  
That this school da bomb,  
Hey hey hey.  
WORD."  
  
At that point Eminem burst out of some tapestries on the right side of the hall and ran up to join the hat. Doing his signature Eminem stuff, he began to sing.  
  
Now this looks like a job for me,  
  
So everybody, just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy.  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me.  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody, just follow me.  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without me.  
  
The hat took over and joined him, the two of them alternating verses. When they finally finished, the Great Hall burst into applause, many of the girls reaching out towards Eminem. The sorting hat began handing out photos of him and Eminem together, which was weird because it doesn't have hands.  
"Yo, dats mah brotha y'all. We're tight yo!" The hat said, wanting attention.  
  
Eventually everything quieted down, Eminem and the hat left, and Dumbledore said his traditional announcements. Finally, the food appeared on the table. Mmm food.  
  
"So what do you think?" Ron asked Harry, glancing down the table in Kate's direction.  
  
"About what?" Harry replied, looking up from his meat pie. Mmmm. Meat Pie.  
  
"About the new hottie. I tell you, they don't make 'em like that at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Oh, give the poor girl a break Ron! Besides, that's what you said about that Fleur girl two years ago." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, but she's here, Fleur's not."  
  
"At LEAST give her a chance to settle in before you go chasing after her!"  
"I don't think that's really needed, Hermione." Harry said, glancing down the table at Kate.  
  
Hermione and Ron followed his gaze. Kate sat there, chatting animatedly with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnagin. Though there were other girls around her, she didn't seem to be taking any notice of them. Hermione said nothing.  
  
Eventually the feast ended, and the prefects began calling students up to the dormitories. Neville, Dean, and Seamus left Kate to herself and followed the rest of the 6th years up the marble staircase. Kate, walking alone, followed.  
  
Hermione had noticed this. She ran over to Kate to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Hey, Kate Evans right?" Hermione said, coming over. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hey" Kate replied, looking her over. "Neville, Seamus, and Dean told me about you. Always top of the class, huh?"  
  
Hermione blushed the same color as her robes "Well, I . . ."  
  
"Yup, you are." Kate nodded. "They told me you'd try to deny it."  
  
Hermione blushed again.  
  
Everyone piled into the portrait hole and up the spiral staircase to their respective dormitories. They were all soon fast asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay so it was really bad. I was trying to be funny like my dear friend Percy (read his fic ) and failed, miserably. It'll probably be a bit more normal in chapters to come. Well, as normal as it CAN get. There'll be some interesting slashy stuff, but you'll have to wait to find out what happens.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need help making this better! 


	2. Double Potions

Author's Note: First and foremost I would like to thank my first reviewer, SherbertLemon2. Thanks for your great review! And my second reviewer, sexiglassesSNOG. I realize that Kate does seem to be a little too perfect . . .that'll get changed. Mwhahahaaaaa! Okay, yeah.  
  
On with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning found a very sleepy Kate sitting off alone at breakfast. Eager to make friends with the girl, Hermione found her way over, pulling a slightly reluctant Harry and Ron with her.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione chirped as she sat down across from Kate.  
  
"Morning?" asked Kate, stifling a yawn. "What is this . . .morning you speak of?"  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded towards Ron. "That's Ron Weasley." She turned to her other side. "And Harry Potter."  
  
"Hey," she replied stifling another yawn and reaching for the pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry was surprised. Not only had she barely acknowledged him, but also her eyes had not done the traditional upward flick to check out his scar. Either she just didn't care or was more tired than she looked.  
  
Kate glanced up at the three of them. "Any chance of getting something with caffeine around here?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Doubtful, I don't think they've ever served coffee or anything like that."  
  
Kate sighed. "Alright, then." Very carefully she turned her back on the teacher's table, as if she was shielding her glass of pumpkin juice from them. Then, when she was sure that no one was looking, she pulled out her wand and tapped her glass. Almost instantly, a steaming brown liquid, with whipped cream on top, appeared in place of the pumpkin juice.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked, leaning forward and sniffing it.  
  
"Espresso." Kate said, taking a sip and grinning. "Want some?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
"My friend Steph taught me to do that." Kate said, with a faraway look. "She was such a wiz at transfiguration, while I was so horrible. She was the only reason I passed exams."  
"Hey has anyone looked at our schedules yet?" Harry asked, picking one up off the table.  
  
"Nope" Kate replied, looking cheerier now that she had some caffeine in her.  
  
"Hmmm, double potions with the Slytherins . . .that's nothing new." Ron sighed. "Why can't we just kick them all out?"  
  
"Transfiguration today too." Kate sighed. "I was hoping to put that off as long as possible."  
  
"We'd better get going." Harry said looking at his watch. The others nodded and they left the Great Hall together.  
  
The day went by normally for the Gryffindors until double potions. What else is new?  
  
"Settle down, settle down, SHUT UP!" Professor Snape shouted, walking into the classroom. He peered over his desk, his eyes sweeping over them all until they came to rest on Kate.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans." He said softly. "Our new," -for a second Harry thought he would say celebrity but, no- ". . .student." Snape finished.  
  
"Yup," Kate said, propping her feet up on the table in front of her.  
  
Snape swept over and came to rest in front of her. "And I suppose you think you're a celebrity, do you?" He spat out.  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow. "Um, no?"  
  
"Well, your surname is the same as Mr. Potter's mother's once was is it not? I suppose being so close in name makes you nearly cousins surely?"  
  
"Um, no." Kate responded again.  
  
"Then you're not a celebrity?" Snape asked in mock sadness.  
  
"Hate to bust your bubble pal, but no." Kate responded. The Gryffindor's laughed.  
  
"Then get your feet off of that table. NOW!" Snape barked angrily. "And twenty points from Gryffindor"  
Kate snorted. "Ever thought of anger management?"  
  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, leaning closer to her. "And watch your tone, or I'll make it fifty and a weeks worth of detentions."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kate replied, taking her feet off the desk and leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Detention!" Snape hissed, before swirling back to his desk and sitting down.  
  
Quite a few Gryffindors grinned in Kate's direction. Nobody had ever tried to stand up to Snape before.  
  
The rest of the class passed without incident, except for Snape's constant glaring in Kate's direction. Apparently her act of bravery was not appreciated. Kate, however, didn't seem to care, either that or she didn't notice. The latter was more likely, because she was totally absorbed in creating a perfect sleeping draft. The result was one to rival Hermione's.  
  
"That looked like a really good potion you made back there." Hermione commented as she and Kate headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Thanks." Kate grinned. "Potions have always been my thing."  
  
"I'm afraid they won't be anymore, not if Snape's around anyway." Hermione replied.  
  
"Nah, you just gotta show him a bit more attitude. He's got to figure out that he can't get away with that crap."  
  
"Trust me, Kate. He can, and he will." Hermione said grimly. "Plus, now you've gotten on his bad side. He's going to make things rough for you. Really rough."  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad!" Kate laughed. "I mean, what can he do?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dun da DUN! LOL.  
  
New chapter finished!!!!  
  
Alright, so things are looking a bit more . . .normal. Except they won't be normal say by . . .chapter four? Maybe? You'll just have to wait and find out!!!  
  
Thanks again to my two reviewers!!! The rest of ya, READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	3. A Glimpse Into the Future

Author's Note: Okay, this is called "Let's skip to the part that I REALLY want to write!" The other stuff was just fillers and whatnot, but since it came out so horrible I've decided to skip ahead twenty chapters and do the part I've been wanting to get to for so long. I purposely left out the name of the "he" throughout the chapter to build up suspense, in case you're wondering.  
  
Hardly any reviews! You all suck! Except for the three who actually reviewed of course. Jk.  
  
So here's the deal. You read this chapter. And leave me an HONEST review saying whether I should continue the story or not. If people like it, I'll go back and re-do the first part, and add in all the stuff I skipped. If people don't like it, then I give up. End of story. So review HONESTLY! Yes, I know, it sucks and is incredibly weird and highly impossible but read it anyway and BE HONEST! None of that nice sympathy stuff okay?  
  
Reader discretion is advised.  
  
There was something different about that night. A change in the mood that hung about the castle, a change in the air, just something. Kate didn't know what it was, but she could feel it as she knocked softly on the door of the office and the difference intensified as he opened the door. He smiled at her, and even that was different. It was softer, happier, easier. He said nothing, but instead took her hand and led her down the shadowed, silent corridor. Even his touch was different, and Kate could feel the change. He felt stronger, wiser, and sweeter. They moved off up the stairs, hand in hand, and there seemed to be an almost gleeful joy radiating from him. Kate's heart swelled with happiness as it did so often when she was with him. Together they pushed open the heavy oaken doors and glided across the grass as though they had wings. From time to time he would glance back at Kate with that loving, playful grin. Kate had never seen him like this before. He seemed so happy, so relaxed, so loving. It was almost as if his younger side was coming out, the inner teenager that had never been released before.  
  
Presently, they enter the forest and he quieted some, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close as they walked along. The night was perfect; clear, and relatively warm, with a cool breeze rustling the leaves overhead. The moon was full and its light streamed down through the leaves, making the path more visible. They glided along in silence, until they reached a large clearing deep inside the forest. Here the trees formed a perfect circle of sky through which stars twinkled and winked at them. Kate turned to face him. He was no longer smiling, but instead had become serious once more. They stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes, each of them wanting nothing more than to stay there, lost in this one moment, forever. Presently, he turned Kate around so that he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. Kate looked up at him wonderingly. He said nothing, but his face was turned heavenwards. Kate followed his gaze.  
  
Little streaks of light were darting across the sky in an intricate dance that only the centaurs could comprehend. Shooting stars. Kate leaned back against him and watched in awe. A cool breeze swept up and Kate shivered. In one smooth motion he opened up his cloak and pulled her closer, wrapping her in it. Kate leaned her head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. They stayed that way for hours, long after the last meteor had made its appearance in the midnight sky. Content with being near each other, and wanting nothing more than to hear the other's breathing, they stood. Finally, they turned and slowly made their way back to the castle, he with his arm wrapped around her waist and she with her head on his shoulder. The castle was silent as they entered it, and they slipped up a back staircase to the Gryffindor dormitories. They paused in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and faced each other once more. He once again wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her chestnut eyes. Kate found that she was so full of love for him that she could not force her lips to form the words of the password. She stood there, opening and closing her mouth stupidly and looking back and forth from the Fat Lady to him. The Fat Lady did not pressure her as she would have on a normal occasion, but instead looked kindly down on the pair with their arms wrapped around each other. Kate stood there, helpless and still unable to speak. At that moment, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. As he pulled away, Kate looked back at the Fat Lady, this time only opening and closing her mouth a few times before final choking out "W- wiggalus wormwood." And the portrait swung open.  
  
This time it was Kate's turn to take his hand and lead him, though she was still somewhat timid, through the portrait hole and into a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room. Here they stopped, and he pulled her into an embrace. Kate laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a minute of this he pulled away and Kate lifted her head and looked at him with questioning eyes. They watched each other for a moment, and then it happened.  
  
It was as if a pair of giant invisible hands had reached down and pushed the two together. Suddenly they were all over each other; Kate had moved backwards and he forwards, so that she was now pressed into the corner of the common room with him kissing her passionately. He began to pull away, but Kate pulled him back and they started once more. Finally, they broke apart, and their hands slid along each other as though reluctant to let go. With one final squeeze, he dropped he hand and swept out of the common room. There was a quiet rustle of motion from behind a nearby couch as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, hidden by the invisibility cloak, exchanged looks of horror, for it was Severus Snape who had just strode out of their common room. 


End file.
